


Сказка

by cantadora_09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это просто то, как я вижу их. Они мне нравятся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за вдохновение Lyna SH, Миледи V и всем участникам вот этого обсуждения Шерлока как жертвы гипердиагностики: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2241417/8490579?show_comments=1#last_comment

Шерлок живет наверху –

Нет, ну не там, на крыше,

Где Карлсон.

Кто у него в долгу, –

Знает. Часы приема

Неодинаковы:

День за днем,

Ангел без крыльев молча склоняется над столом,

Хрипло бормочет: «Скучно»,

Трость поднимает чью-то, взвешивает в руке, –

Удивившись, оглядывается: оказалось, – зонтик.

Чуть улыбается, грезя о новой Большой охоте,

И занимает спальню, которая наверху.

Сон – это тоже транспорт.

«Куда же ты?..»

«Джон, расслабься. Вернусь к обеду».

Время, вращаясь, земли касается – снегом,

Погоней, летом.

Шерлок смеется:

«Будь я один из них, ты никогда об этом бы не узнал».

Джон улыбается:

«Видно – не воевал»

И, отправляясь на кухню, кричит, чтобы было слышно

Целому миру:

«И это тоже по-настоящему.

Боже.

А я не знал».


End file.
